


A Blind New Life

by Jazzy_J_Wolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blind Character, Depression, Life is hard, M/M, heart of gold - Freeform, slow build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_J_Wolf/pseuds/Jazzy_J_Wolf
Summary: Moving to a new town with a new school is hard, especially when your dealing with recently becoming blind.





	A Blind New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boi, my first original story. I really hope you like this, and I hope to post a new chapter every couple of weeks.

Breath. In. Out. God why is it so hard to breathe. These black waves keep crashing down on me. No matter what, I can't seem to get above them. My lungs feel like they want to give up on me, my tears burn my face. I can see the light, but I can't seem to reach it.

*beep* *beep*

Waking up with sharp breaths, Sam slowly opened his eyes, not sure if he was still dreaming or awake. Finally he welcomed the familial darkness like every morning. Lightly tapping his alarm, it became quite, allowing his fathers footsteps from down stairs to fill the silence. Sitting up Sam felt a few lose tears run down his face. Rubbing them away with a sigh he gave himself a little prep talk. "Not today, need to focus on school, not that dumb nightmare"

Feeling around for his cane, he Found it laying on the floor, just a bit under his bed, he began to search his away around the room for the door. Finally hitting the door frame he stepped out, walking forward a bit, he hit what he believed was the railing to the stairs. Sam froze when he heard a loud gasp come from down the stairs. "oh shit, sorry kiddo" Sam smiled as he listened to his dad quickly make his way up the stairs, and looped his arm with his. "It's okay dad, I need the bathroom though"

"Right this way" Mark directed his son towards the bathroom. Opening the door, he moved a few boxes off the floor, so it was easy to move for Sam. "Alright, Toilet is on your right, shower is on the left and sink is in the middle" Sam handed Mark his cane, reaching out for the sink that sat in front of him. Mark smiled as Sam turned on the tap and begun to wash his face.

"Hey are you sure you want to go to school today? You can just stay home, so you can get use to the new house" Sam grabbed the towel next to the sink and patted his face. He smiled towards his fathers voice. "Na it's fine Dad. I need to get use to this new school anyway"

The room was silent, though he could still hear Mark slightly tapping at his cane. "You know I am sorry about all this right Sam?" Smiling he held out his hands waiting for his father to grab them. Putting down the cane so it lent on the shower, Mark placed his hands on his sons. "I know you think this is hard for me, but I know it's hard for you to dad" Mark joined his son's smile, squishing his hands. "Alright, but just remember where in this together, okay?" Mark stated shaking his sons hands loosely.

"YES SIR!" Sam saluted in a mocking tone. He revived a playful slap to the head as a result. "Okay so do you want to take a shower?" shaking his head, Sam ran his fingers through his hair, well he tried to, they got stuck half way thanks to all the knots in his hair. "Rrrrright"

Mark opened the shower and turned it on much to his sons disappointment. Moving over to the boxes, he opened one of the larger ones and pulled out a large towel and flung it over one of the shower walls, he turned back to the box and pulled out a new bottle of shampoo and conditioner, a two for one wash, much easir for Sam. Opening the shower he placed it on the floor next to the door. Turning back to Sam he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Alright, you hop in and I'll go pack your bag for school, once your done just bang on the wall or yell for me and I'll bring you your uniform"

"Why can't you give me it now? I've put it on before we moved remember?"

Mike hesitated "Yes, well.."

"You don't know what box it's in do you?" Sam crossed his arms in amusement.

"No, I know it's in a box, in the soon to be living room"

"and how many boxes are in the living room?" Mark flicked him on his forehead. Sam let out a surprised yelp and rubbed at the saw spot on his head. "Just get in the shower smart ass" Sam waited until he heard his father close the door before he pulled off his Pj's and step into the warm shower. The warm water felt nice on his face, and helped calm down his nerves about staring Senior school at a completely new school. After Washing his hair Sam turned off the shower and wrapped himself in the large towel. Stepping out of the warm shower he made his way over to the toilet, and sat down on the lid. Unwrapping one of his arms he banged on the wall a couple of times before hearing his father call out to him.

"I found them! Their just sitting behind the door!" Walking over to the door, he opened it a small bit and scooped up the fresh clothes that waited for him. After having some struggles putting it on, he grabbed his cane and made his way down stairs, making sure to keep a strong hold of the railing as he did so. Walking into the kitchen, he listened as his father quickly packed his school bag.

"Are we late?" Sam asked as he felt for the kitchen counter and its stools. Finding a stool he placed his cane down on the counter top and took a seat. 

"define late?"

"Dad! being late on the first day, sucks more than being blind" There was a pause of movement in the room.

"okay so it's not that bad, but I really don't want to be late Dad"

"Chill kiddo, you'll be fine. Here" Mark handed Sam a pair of pure black sunglasses. Sam needed no explanation as to what they where, he was well aware. Sliding them on, he jumped off the stool and moved back from the kitchen counter and spread out his arms.

"Well how do I look?"

Mark looked up from the lunches he was making, to look at his son. "You look like a blind person tried to tie a tie"

"dammit"

Sam undid the messy knot around his neck and tried again. He hated how something he use to be able to do so simply now became such a struggle.

"Little to the left buddy" Sam followed his dad instructions and made a decent looking tie. Sitting back down on the stool he tapped away at his cane, waiting for his father to be done packing. After 5 minutes Mark was placing a bag in Sam's lap, he jolted at the sudden weight. The bag was brand new and smelled like it. His father described the bag as a funny joke, for the main fact that the bag was covered in camo pattern. Now no one could see his bag, just like him, it was a stupid joke, but man it made him laugh when he first heard it. Standing up he swung it around one of his shoulders.

"alright bud, ready for this" Mark asked as he grabbed his car keys.

"I've been ready for a while old man" Mike grabbed his chest and made an overly loud shocked sound. "I'm not old!" Sam laughed as he walk towards his father. The two left the house and hopped into their family car. Sam played with the radio as soon as the car started, most stations where playing ads but he refused to listen to the station that was playing boy band songs. In the end Sam picked a random station and waited until the ads stoped.  
Half way through the drive Mike lowered the radio. "Hey Sam, I've been thinking. What do you think about getting a seeing eye dog?"Sam looked over to his father, a little shocked by the question. If he has being honest he had thought about asking for a dog before they moved. Tapping the top of his cane he thought about what could come from getting a seeing eye dog. He remembered his therapist saying that It was wise to get one, more for this state of mind then moving around quicker. "I'm not sure dad. Can we just concentrate on the new school and home for a little while before thinking of a dog" Mike smiled at his son, and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Yeah of course buddy"

After their conversation it didn't take long to arrive at the high school. Mike parked the car and watch a handful of teens make their way up the stairs into the school. Sam let out a breath and got out of the car, hearing that his father wasn't going to make the first move. He was relied that they hadn't parked next to another car, as he swung the door quite hard. Moving to the front of the car, he waited for his dad to join him. Whispers, they seemed to becoming from his left, it sounded like two girls. Looking over to them, made them stop straight away. He smiled and waved. The two girls replayed with shy hellos, before walking away.

"Alright Sam, ready to head in?" With a nod, they made their way into the school. The deeper into the school they got the more students started to stare and whisper to each other. Mike hated it, all he wanted was for Sam to have a normal school life again but he knew that wouldn't happen. Walking into the front office Mike directed Sam to the chairs that filled one side of the room. "Ah you must be Mr. poststack, it's so nice to meet you"  
Mike smiled as the receptionist lent over her desk to give him a handshake. "Mr. Chain will be with you in just one moment" Taking a seat next to Sam, Mike couldn't help his foot from tapping away. Sam could fill the fear practically spilling from his dad, looking up to him, he gave a small smile. Mike took a breath and shock his son's head, messing up his hair.

"ha, oops sorry bud"Mike fixed his hair just before principle Chain entered the room and happily called the two of them into his office. Sam took the lead, feeling out his path with his cane, finding one of the large leather chairs , He gladly took a seat and listened to his dad and the principle do the same."You know I'm very happy to have Sam here attending our school. Most children I know who have, um, certain disabilities chose to be home schooled" Mike place a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Trust me principle Chain if I could I would keep him with me all the time" Mike laughed "unfortunately with work, I have no time to teach Sam at home. So thank you so much for taking him"

Principle Chain waved him off. "Come now Mr. Poststack, what kind of school would we be if we denied a child the opportunity learn, pulse i think where the only school around here that are tailored to help teach the blind" Chain let out a deep hefty laugh and Clapped his hands together turned his attention to Sam, who jolted at the sudden loud noise.

"Now Sam I have arranged for a student to be your guide, until we can acquirer you a full time aid for you. Ryan and yourself will share all the same classes together, and of course if you need help a couple of our staff do know Braille, your father has told me your still learning it"

"Thats great to hear sir, and I am getting use to Braille but i do find it confusing still" Sam nodded. Chain turned his attention back to Mark, leaving Sam to his thoughts. Ryan. Man did he hate that name, it only seemed to bring back horrible memories of the Ryan at his old school. He had been the biggest jerk of all time, he gave everyone shit, no matter who you where. One time he even saw him swear at a teacher, that was a very hectic day.

Sam got lost in his thoughts about the old bully, becoming deaf to whatever his father and the principle where talking about. The sound of the office door slamming open caught everyones attention. The room fell silent, the only thing that filled the silence was the ticking of the clock and the heavy panting coming from who ever had burst through the door.

"I'm..I'm so fucking late. I over slept, and my parents had already left so I had to run here!"

"Thats quite alright Ryan, your not that late, and do please mind your language"

Mike stood up and gestured to his seat, it was obvious the blond boy needed to sit down. Ryan happily took the offered chair and plopped down on it. He placed his bag down next to him and pulled out his drink bottle, taking a large mouth full. "Mr Bic, this is Sam, You'll be his ey..*cough* you'll be his guide for this year" Ryan looked over to Sam, a little surprised that he had his hand out stretched. He looked Sam up and down before taking his hand "Hi Ryan, it's nice to meet you" Ryan shock it firmly. "Hows it going Sam" The rest of Principle Chains sentence finally clicked to Ryan "Wait did you say I'm his guide for a whole fucking YEAR!"

Chain narrowed his eyes, not quite impressed by the sudden out burst. Mike walked around so he stood behind Sam, who had sunk back in his chair a little from the sudden out burst. Seemed this Ryan may be the same as the last. "language Ryan. and yes for the whole year, It seems it's going to take quite some time to get a professional full-time help for Sam" The boy stood up quickly, slamming his hands on the large desk. "Principle Chain I can't do this for a whole year, I have too much stuff going on to keep track of another bloody person!"

"Mr Bic this is nothing you can not handle, i'm confident that whatever you are doing, you can make room for Sam. Now I believe you two should be heading off to class" Ryan let out an annoyed growl, and angrily picked up his bag, there was no point in fighting with the principle. Sam stood up, and grabbed his bag as well. He waited a few seconds but didn't hear anyone walking. 

"Holy crap Sam say goodbye to your bloody dad already, I don't want to be hear any more"

"Oh!?" Sam gave his dad a big hug and wished him good luck at his new job. He really couldn't tell who was more nervous.Though Sam knew his fathers nerves where more about him then his new job. Turning to leave, he was a little surprised when Ryan linked arms with him, almost dragging him out of the office.  
Mike watched as they disappeared into the mess of halls. Once out of sight he turned back to Chain with a worried expression. "Are you sure that Ryan boy is the right person to help my son?" Chain chuckled, shuffling a few papers on his desk. "Trust me Mr Postack, Ryan is the perfect person to help your son. He may seem ruff but he has a heart of gold"

Mike wasen't really convinced with Chains words, but he couldn't really do anything about it at them moment. Leaving the school Mike's thoughts fill with Sam and hoping that he would be alright. The drive to filled him with new anxiety, pushing the thoughts of Sam to the back of his mind.


End file.
